diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Unter dem Nordlicht/Wer macht mit
Worum geht es? Der Plot selber findet Abenteuer im Stil eines Indiana Jones Films geplant und wird entsprechend andere Schwerpunkte haben wie der Erste, der ja nun teilweise recht politisch motiviert war. Natürlich gibt es auch diesmal wieder ausreichend Verstrickungen der unterschiedlichsten Fraktionen, aber unsere Motivation sollte davon größtenteils unberührt bleiben. Auch wenn es natürlich um so spannender wird herauszufinden wer amn Ende eigentlich wen verfolgt oder irgendwo erwartet. Allerdings liegt der Schwerpunkt auf Rätseln. Und damit meine ich eben Kombinationsrätsel, Denksportaufgaben und an vielen Stellen auch gnomischen Erfindergeist. Die Gruppe wird im Verlauf des Abenteuer immer wieder vor Probleme gestellt für die es meistens verschiedene Lösungswege geben wird. Manche sind vielleicht sehr einfach mit Gewalt zu lösen, andere dagegen nur mit Köpfchen. Ich verlasse mich hier auf den Erfindergeist meiner Mitspieler. Sollte es zu schwer werden, habe ich auch dafür vorgesorgt. Leider habe ich inzwischen gemerkt, dass sich sowas im RP nicht so schön umsetzen lässt, wie ich es gern gehabt hätte und so ist der Plot bisher doch wieder recht linear geworden. Ich werde mir aber Mühe geben da entgegen zu wirken. Zudem gehören natürlich auch Action und Kämpfe zu einem Abenteuer. Hier wird es allerdings deutlich weniger geben als im ersten Plot und wenn man es so will, könnte man sogar den gesamten Plot ohne einen einzigen Kampf bestreiten. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass es nicht dazu kommt, ich kenne ja meine Pappenheimer und wer es darauf anlegt, kann auch mit ein wenig Heißblut an jedem Termin seine Schrammen kassieren. Wie lange dauert es und wann wird gespielt? Nach der Anzahl der Mitglieder zu urteilen die in letzter Minute noch aufgesprungen sind, wird der Plot mindestens einen Monat dauern, vielleicht zwei. Wir müssen schauen, wie es läuft. Zwischen den Einzelnen Plot Tagen die Mittwoch und Sonntag von 19 bis 23 bzw 01 Uhr sind, kann gerne Lager RP gemacht werden, wenn sich der Stadort an dem wir aufgehört haben dafür eignet. WICHTIG: Zwischen den Plot Tagen wird IC keine Große Zeitspanne vergehen, das wird am Ende des jeweiligen Tages angekündigt. Richtet euer Lager RP danach ein. Wenn wir also zum Beispiel Mittwochs Schluss machen, IC es "Abends" ist und es gesagt wird, dass wir beim nächsten mal "Morgens" weiter machen, dann vergeht zwischen Mittwoch und Sonntag nur diese eine Nacht. Nachfragen dazu gerne jederzeit ingame. Wer macht mit? Momentan stehen noch ein paar Leute im Raum bei denen ich mir nicht sicher bin, andere haben bereits abgesagt. Ich würde euch bitten hier kurz neben eurem Namen zu schreiben A ob ihr überhaupt mitkommt, B mit welchen Char und C an welchen Tagen der Woche (es werden wohl zwei Termine werden) ihr für den Plot Zeit habt und zuletz D von wann bis wann (Uhrzeit). Wer nicht weiß, wie er das hier eintragen kann (einfach auf das Bearbeiten neben eurem Namen klicken), kann mir im IF Forum (http://ifrp.forumieren.com) eine PN schicken, mein Benutzername dort ist Liixy. Oder auch gerne einen ingame Brief, oder einen Whispern. Wann könnt ihr? 700px Hier mal eine Übersicht, wann die Einzelnen Leute können. Bitte schreibt hier noch kurz dazu, wann ihr könnt, wenn ihr oben in der Liste noch nicht zu sehen seid, bzw korrigiert, falls was falsch ist. Wenn bei eurem Namen nicht steht, habe ich offensichtlich keine Angaben von euch bekommen also bitte nachtragen! Silly Glitzerblech Engine Name für invite: Liixy RP Name: Silly Glitzerblech Rasse: Gnom Alter: 82 Beruf: Verwaltungsassistentin Besondere Fähigkeiten: Hat ein außergewöhnlich gutes Gehört und eine schnell Reaktionsgabe, wordurch sie relativ problemlos auch mehrere Gespräche gleichzeitig führen kann, oder Leute die einen Gang weiter flüstert hören kann. Sie erkennt zum Beispiel vom Wohnraum aus an der Art wie jemand die Tür des Gemeinschaftshauses öffnet, wer da kommt. Sie kann sich außerdem Dinge gut merken und schreibt in Konversationen viel in ihrem Notizbuch mit. IM Umgang mit einem Gewehr und einem Kampfmesser hat sie in der letzten Woche einen Crahskurs bekommen und kann damit mehr schlecht als recht umgehen. Negative Eingeschaften: Ist besessen von Niffin und würde für ihn duch die Nether gehen wenn nötig. Wer sich selbst oder andere Mitglieder der Familie in Gefahr bringt, bekommt gehörig die Meinung gesagt. Entsprechend verliert sie öfters mal die Fassung wenn es drunter und drüber geht und die Welt "verrückt" spielt. Die Alternative ist, dass sie ganz ruhig wird und nichts mehr an sich ran lässt, selbst positives. Sie macht sich oft sehr viele, teils unnötige Gedanken und unterstellt gerne auch mal den Leuten etwas, ohne nachzufragen. Lässt sich dadruch dann auch gerne zu irgendwas hinreißen, was eigentlich völlig unangebracht ist. Geht davon aus, dass sie nach zwei Sätzen eine Meinung von euch hat und euch danach berwerten wird. Sie trinkt seit ein paar Wochen jeden Abend einen starken Beruhigungstee um überhaupt einschlafen zu könne. Ansonsten ist sie in Kämpfen unnütz und steht bestimmt mehr im Weg rum, wie das sie hilft. Reisegepäck: Ein fester Rucksack aus seltenen Leder, das Kenner vielleicht als Kernleder erkennen würden und mit einem Innenfutter aus feinem Runenstoff, der das Gewicht des Inhalts etwa um die Hälfte reduziert. Darin enthalten: Eine Garnitur Kleidung zum wechseln, ein magischer Umhang mit Federfall und Wetterfestigkeit durch Runen Bestickung auf der Innenseite, ein gnomisches Armeemesser, einmal Essbesteck, ein Holzteller, Trockennarung (Zwieback und Dörrfleisch) für ein paar Tage, eine Stahlflasche mit Schraubverschluss für etwa einen Liter (momentan mit Tee gefüllt), Feuersetein und Zunder, ein Heiltrank, ein kleines Kräutertäschchen, ein Notizbuch und ein paar kleinere Rauch- und Blitzbomben getarnt als silberne Kugeln. An der rechten Hand ein Ring mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber: Einmal am Tag einsetzbar für eine Minute. Am Gürtel ein Kampfmesser und diverse Beutelchen mit Kleinkram. Auf dem Rücken ein Standardgewehr mit einigen Schuss Munition im Rucksack. Auf dem Kopf eine Multifunktionsbrille mit Fernsicht, Nachtsicht und Stifthalter, Niffin Sprungschnalle Engine Name für invite: Niffin RP Name: Niffin Sprungschnalle Rasse: Gnom Alter: 74 Beruf: Ökonom, Bedienungstechniker, Gemeinschaftsstifter der 2GWF Besondere Fähigkeiten: Schnelle Einarbeitung in Gerätebedienung, solides wirtschaftliches Grundwissen, Ausbildung in Materialtechnik, passabler Speerkämpfer, schnelle Reaktionen, Selbstschulung in Rhetorik, recht grundlegendes pandarisches Nahkampftraining.Großzügig, auf die aktuelle Aufgabe fokussiert, schwer einzuschüchtern, selbstsicher. Negative Eingeschaften: Auffällig, Hang zum Pathos, Tunnelblick auf die wahrgenommene Mission, egozentrisch, impulsiv, relativ risikofreudig bishin zu selbstzerstörerisch. Nutzt potentiell gefährliches Halbwissen für seine Urteile über Magie und ihre Nutzung. Reisegepäck: Lederrucksack mit: Trockene Nahrungspacketen für mehrere Tage; ein paar Rationen Wasser, leichtere Unterkleidung zur Rüstung zum wechseln; dünnes Kunststoffseil mit Kletterhaken; Kästchen mit vier wundheilungsfördernden Heiltränken, Verbänden und Wundalkohol; Mit komplizierten Schloss versehene Schatulle mit Goldvorräten im Wert von 50 Gold. Am Rucksack eine Schlafsackrolle. Umhängetasche mit: eine kleine Auswahl von Reperaturwerkzeug für die mitgetragene Technik, drei Kraftkerne zum austauschen; Dicht verschlossener Behälter mit vier kleinen Phlogistonphiolen. Karten von ganz Nordend und der Route in größerem Detail; Kompass und grobe Sternenkarte Nordends zur Orientierung; Ein in Tuch eingewickeltes Stück Feuerstahl und ein gnomisches Armeemesser; Drei einfache Granaten, zwei Rauchgranaten. Am Körper: Rüstung aus flexiblem, ledrigem, widerstandsfähigem Material, mit holzartig festen Plättchen als Verstärkung an strategischen Stellen; wollige, warme Unterkleidung mit Kapuze; dicker, wetterfester Umhang; schwere, offensichtlich technisch modifizierte Schuhe mit einem Anschluss für eine Phlogistonphiole, die den Träger in die Luft schleudern und/oder ihm einen kleinen Schub nach vorne geben können, sowie Stürze erheblich abbremsen können; Speer mit Kraftkernfach und einer auf Aktivierung vibrierenden, rüstungsdurchdringenden Klinge und kleinen Öffnungen an strategischen Stellen der Klinge, durch die auf Aktivierung ein grell blendendes Licht ausgesandt werden kann; Unter der Rüstung getragen ein dünner, kompliziert aussehender Schlüssel mit verstellbaren Teilen. Zusätzlich: Drei große, sperrige Taschen mit Zeltfragmenten, die der Gnom wohl nicht alleine tragen kann. Zinni Fluxlicht Engine Name für invite: Zinni RP Name: Zinni Fluxlicht Rasse: Gnomin Alter: 57 Beruf: Pyromantin/Magiernovizin Besondere Fähigkeiten: Sie ist eine sehr versierte Feuermagierin und beherrscht den ein oder anderen durchaus durchschlagskräftigen Zauber. Aus ihrer Vergangenheit hat sie den einen oder anderen Einblick in die Nethermantie sowie die Kenntnis einiger Bannformeln gegen Dämonen, sowie der dämonischen Sprache Eredun. Ebenso beherrscht sie einige geringe Illusionszauber und kennt sich gut mit Verzauberung und Runen aus. Dazu würde sie jederzeit ihr Leben für ihre Freunde opfern. Außerdem kann sie sehr geduldig sein, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Im Kampf ist sie sehr entschlossen, besonders wenn es um das Leben ihrer Freunde geht. Durch ihre Wanderjahre und ihr andauerndes Training ist sie ziemlich ausdauernd geworden und kann lange Strecken nahezu problemlos durchhalten. Negative Eingeschaften: Sie ist sehr oft launisch und hitzköpfig, manchmal stur und rücksichtslos, hat die Feinfühligkeit eines massiven Granitblocks und schafft es immer irgendwie jeden gegen sich aufzubringen. Dazu macht ihr ihre Vergangenheit als praktizierende Nethermantin oftmals zu schaffen. In Diskussionen bleibt sie selten logisch und konzentriert. Sie wird ziemlich schnell emotional, vor allem dann wenn man sie oder ihre Freude aus ihrer Sicht respektlos behandelt. Was ihre magischen Kenntnisse angeht fehlt ihr die Breite, außer bei Pyromantie und Illusion beherrscht sie nur einige Grundzauber für Anfäger oder kleinere Spielereien. Sie ist körperlich nicht die Stärkste. Außerdem hat sie durch eine gewisse Entfluchung einen Teil ihrer magischen Macht eingebüßt, den sie noch wiedererlangen muss. Im Kampf kann es vorkommen, dass sie in einen Rausch gerät, der sie wahnsinnig grinsen und kichern lässt Reisegepäck: Ein Ledergürtel mit mehreren fest angebrachten Beuteln, darin enthalten: Gnomischer Chronometer (etwas mitgenommen, funktioniert aber tadellos), Schreibzeug (Feder+Tinte, Kreide für Runen, Kohlestift, Pergament), Geld (5 Goldstücke, verteilt auf mehrere Münzarten), Flachmann mit hochqualitativem Whiskey, 7 Feuerkugeln (Rot, Orange, Gelb, Grün, Blau, Indigo, Violett) Ein mittlerer Lederrucksack, darin enthalten: Außen: Ein Seil (10 Meter, ordentlich zusammengerollt), Eine Schlafmatte, gefüllte Wasserflasche (1 Liter); Innen: Fett zum Schutz der Haut gegen Kälte, Wechselkleidung, Kompass, ein Allzweckmesser mit kleinem Wetzstein, Proviant für mehrere Tage (Zwieback, Käse, Speck), Versteckt im Proviantbeutel: Eine kleine magische Box mit einem Seelenstein; Bewaffnung: Ritueller Echtsilberkris (unmagisch), mit Echtsilber beschichteter Langstab mit einem draenischen Fokuskristall am Kopf, der von 4 kleineren Kristallen umkreist wird. Dient als magischer Fokus und Manaspeicher oder Zauberverstärker; Dolch der Flamme, magischer Dolch der Feuerzauber erleichtert, Mechbrille mit mehreren Funktionen, die akkustisch ausgelöst werden: 5x optoscher Zoom, Nachtsicht, Wärmesicht, geringes Magie entdecken (eher ein Bug als ein Feature: Nacktsicht) Begleiter: Archimedes, der zahme Feuerelementar Fioni Fluxlicht Engine Name für invite: '''Miakoda '''RP Name: FioniFluxlicht Rasse: Gnom Alter: 75 Beruf: Magierin Besondere Fähigkeiten: Ist sehr ruhig, versucht meist höflich zu wirken. Negative Eingeschaften: Versucht meist ihre Schwester zu maßregeln, wenn sie meint das sie wieder in ihren Augen was falsch gemacht hat. Reisegepäck: Ein lederrucksack, mit ersatzwäsche, ein lederbeutelchen mit Geld, ein Buch, und etwas zu Essen, ausserdem noch aus der Apotheke gekauft Medipacks. Silianea Stillwasser Engine Name für invite: Silianea RP Name: Silianea Stillwasser Rasse: Mensch Alter: 27 Beruf: Magus der Kirin’Tor Besondere Fähigkeiten: Körperliche Sinne eher standartmäßig ausgeprägt, dafür hat sie fast immer ein Magiesches Auge parat. Hat nach langer Studienzeit bereits die Hervorrufung gemeistert und bedient sich hauptsächlich Frost, aber auch mal roher Arkaner Magie im Kampf, wie im Alltag. Eine angefangene Ausbildung zur Kampfmagierin macht sie auch im Nahkampf gefährlich, wobei sie neben ihrem Stab auch einfach Frostklingen als Dolche oder Schwerter einsetzt. Zweiter Fachbereich sind Illusion, Sinnestäuschungen und Unsichtbarkeit, mit der sie Kämpfe gern umgeht oder auch beginnt und schnell beendet. Dazu kommt die Transmutation. Hauptsächlich Teleportation und andere Sachen zum Erweitern der Bewegungsfreiheit. Die Zeit in Eisenschmiede hat sie gezwungen ihr Wissen über die Anderen Magiebereiche stark zu verbreitern und auch mal zu improvisieren, um als eine Art „Allgemeinarzt“ auch dem Durchschnittszwerg bei seinen magischen Problemen zu helfen. Dazu hat sich auch etwas unfreiwillig die Funktion des Seelsorgers gesellt. Inzwischen hat sie immer ein offenes Ohr für Probleme. Ihre Diplomatische Zeit hat sie gelehrt Personen zu akzeptieren wie sie sind. Sie kann in niederen, wie auch in hohen Gesellschaftlichen Kreisen gleichermaßen Verkehren und wird immer besser darin, andere um den Finger zu wickeln, bei Bedarf auch mit vollem Körpereinsatz oder Magischer Manipulation. Dazu mischt sich noch ein ordentliches Wissen über Elementare und ihre Beschwörung. Grundlegend ist sie Freundlich, lernwillig, behält auch in Kampf die Ruhe und verfügt über die Fähigkeit Bücher und Dokumente schnell zu überfliegen und zu erfassen. Sie spricht dazu fließend Zwergisch. Kann recht gut Schwimmen, hat eine ordentliche Ausdauer und was ihr an Körperlicher Stärke fehlt, gleicht sie durch magische Kraft wieder aus. Negative Eingeschaften: Direkte Körperkraft eher schwächer. Mag keine Überraschungen (obwohl sie bei dieser Geschichte inzwischen nicht mehr viel überrascht) und keine Untoten. Ist frisch getrennt und reagiert auf Turteleien Anderer momentan etwas allergisch. Kann eine unbändige Faszination für Elementare entwickeln. Kennt sich mit Alchemie, Flora und Fauna, sowie Technischem Kram eher weniger aus. Wenn einer Magischen Unsinn geplant hat, kann auch mal die Berufung vorgehen. Heißt so viel wie: Keinen magischen Unsinn mit Untoten, Dämonen oder ähnlichen Kram in ihrer Gegenwart anstellen, sonst verliert sie die Fassung. Braucht im Nahkampf etwas Freiraum. Enges, dicht gedrängtes Hauen und Stechen, Schulter an Schulter ist nicht im Sinne ihres Kampfstils. Im Schlimmsten Falle wird Freiraum geschaffen (auf der einen oder anderen Seite) oder sie verzieht sich. Kochen o.ä. ist bei ihr nicht nennenswert ausgeprägt. Ihr Familiar (wenn er mal nicht an ihrem Gürtel hängt) hat grundlegend Schlechte Laune, hasst jedes Risiko und wollte eigentlich gar nicht mit. Gut dass der Wälzer nur mit Ihr sprechen kann, was sie aber auch (ab und an) in nachdenkliche Zwiespalte zu bringen vermag. Reisegepäck: Stabiler Lederrucksack mit: Schlafsack (Wetterfest), Zivilkleidung zum Wechseln, Kletterseil (20m) und einigen Kleinigkeiten fürs Tägliche Überleben (siehe irgendeinen billigen Überlebensleitfaden). Oben drauf noch ein dickes Fresspaket und ein Wasser- und Wein-Schlauch. Kartenmaterial von Nordend. Dazu am Gürtel: Zinnis Lichtkugel für die Dunklen Momente, Gnomecorder des GDG, Gnomisches Armeemesser. Etui mit einfachem Nähmaterial für Kleidungstechnische Notfälle und mehrere Gegengifte (Ein Allgemeines Schwaches für alles und zwei spezielle, Gegen Tödliche und Betäubende Gifte. Je eine Phiole am Gürtel und je zwei Weitere im Rucksack). Ansonsten die übliche mittlere Magische Kampfrüstung, Kampfstab, Mantel mit Kapuze gegen Kälte und schlechtes Wetter. Auch dabei, ihr nörgelnder Familiar, das Buch verfügt über leichte (Wettereinflüsse) und starke (Feuer) Schutzzauber, sowie seine magische Schnüffelnase und seinen Dickkopf. Stellt zu Beginn, ab dem Bernsteinflöz, ein Packpferd für eventuelles Schweres Gerät oder auch andere Fracht. Eingeplant ist der Gaul vorerst bis zum Flugplatz, aber wer weiß, passt auf ihn auf, dann reist es sich leichter und Sili muss sich nicht rechtfertigen wo der Gaul geblieben ist. Lucy Sparkdrive Engine Name für invite: Ezia RP Name: Lucy Sparkdrive Rasse: Gnom Alter: 37 Beruf: / Besondere Fähigkeiten: Schnelles Tippen auf eingabeflächen, "hacken" wenn man so will oder programme schreiben, Singen und Zeichnen Negative Eigeschaften: Schüchtern, gerade bei vielen Leuten eher zurückhaltend, nicht sehr Kräftig, etwas Naiv, Wird, aufgrund geringer Erfahrung möglicherweise mit unbekannten Situationen überfordert sein (untote usw) Reisegepäck: Ein kleiner, Schwarzer Kasten, Flach, fast wie ein Buch, mit einer Roten Linie die sich einmal darüber zieht. Der T.M.S. - Der Tragbare MerfachSchnittstellenverbinder, Ein Gerät mit dem man sich mit vielen Anderen Geräten verbinden und in die Programmierung einschläusen kann, zum Beispiel um das Verhalten eines Computers oder eines Schreiters zu ändern. Ein Gürtel, der B.E.L.T. - Der Beschützer Energie Lebensrettungs Taillengurt - Ein (in diesen fall) Grüner, Metallischer Gurt mit zwei Knöpfen auf der Schnalle, wenn man beide simultan drückt, dann erschafft er ein Kraftfeld um den Träger herum, welches 10 Sekunden Ankält und eine große Belastung aushalten sollte, Sprich, wenn man wird von einem Projektil getroffen zu werden Droht, dass sollte der Gurt in der Lage sein den Träger zehn sekunden lang zu Schützen, Er wurde noch nicht auf extremfälle getestet oder auf Überbalstung, Einmal am Tag einsetzbar, dann braucht er wieder 20 Stunden sich aufzuladen. Im Rucksack hat sie das Übliche, Pullover, Socken, Unterwäsche, Hosen und was man sonst so braucht, Viel mehr schafft sie auch nicht zu tragen. Velie Tinkervolt Engine Name für invite: Velie RP Name: Velie Tinkervolt Rasse: Gnom Alter: 43 Beruf: Tüftlerin für Haushalts- und Instandsetzungsbots Besondere Fähigkeiten: immer gut gelaunt und schwer aus der Fassung zu bringen, großes Interesse an allen technischen Dingen, recht passable Kämpferin im Umgang mit 2 Schwertern, recht robust und relativ stark Negative Eigeschaften: viel zu neugierig, unter vielen Leuten verliert sie desöfteren mal den Überblick und ist dann eher zurückhaltend Reisegepäck: stabiler Lederrucksack: enthält eine Bettrolle, Wasserschlauch und ein paar Rationen, wechsel Kleidung, Verbände und Wundsalbe, eine immer wiederverwendbare Fackel, Zündhölzer, 3 Sprengstangen, 2 kleine Granaten, Fernsichtbrille, Feldbesteck und eine kleine Schale, 5 m Seil in einer Rolle am Rucksack hängend; am Gürtel: Beutelchen mit Schrauben, Bolzen und Zahnräder in unterschiedlichen Größen, 4 luft- und wasserdicht verpackte Beutel mit Sprengpulver, kleines Fläschchen Schmieröl, gnomisches Armeemesser, kleine Werkzeugtasche; angelegte Ausrüstung: 2 Schwerter, Lederrüstung an Brust und Beinen, dickes Wollhemd, Handschuhe, bequeme Stiefel mit Nitroboost modifiziert, Wetterfester Umhang mit großer Kapuze. Amanda Gerinda Engine Name für invite: Iveria RP Name: Amanda Gerinda Rasse: '''Mensch '''Alter: 28 Beruf: Lichtgläubige "Söldnerin" Besondere Fähigkeiten: Kann in der Theorie Licht wirken, aber das wird wohl nicht vorkommen - Ansonsten kann man hier wohl nur die Fähigkeiten eintragen, welche sie im Umgang mit ihrem Schwert hat sowie auch mit Schusswaffen. Negative Eingeschaften: Hat eine Nussallergie - Akzeptiert oft den Ernst einer Situation nicht ganz, aber wenn sie es tut, dann tut sie es auch - Sie hat einen recht komischen Sinn für Humor. Reisegepäck: Ihr Schwert, eine ausgefütterte Variante ihrer Rüstung, wohl hat sie es selbst noch am Vorabend erledigt, Wechselkleidung, einen Schlafsack, einen hellblauen Schal, Pökelfleisch on mass, ein gutes Buch der Romantikschmökerreihe, eine weiße Mütze. ein Stück von einem Baum aus dem Eschental - Nicht groß, aber genug damit man daraus was kleines schnitzen kann, ein Schnitzmesser, Sprengpatronen, ein Seil woran ein Haken befestigt ist - Man weiß nie wann man nicht ganz auf der Höhe ist. Kethan Eisflüsterer Engine Name für invite: Kethan RP Name: Kethan Eisflüsterer Rasse: Worgen Alter: 34 Beruf: Druide Besondere Fähigkeiten: Flugformwandlung, Druidische Heilung und teile der Druidischen Kampftechniken, Umgang mit Lanzen und Stangenwaffen. Gutes einspielen auf die Natur der Umgebung sowie Überlebensfähigkeiten. Negative Eingeschaften: Magie benötigt Kraft, Kein Unglaublicher Kämpfer, Ruhige manchmal zu Ruhige Natur, Überschätz oft eigenen Kraft beim einsetzten der Magie, durch unnötiges Zerstören der Natur oder wegwerfen nützlicher Teile eines Tieres leicht reizbar. Reisegepäck: Druidische Robe aus dickerem Leder, div. Taschen an Gurten um eben jene Robe, Mantel aus dickem Fell über der Robe, in den Taschen diverse Kräuter wohl zum Heilen und Tee Kochen, Taschen auf dem Rücken mit einer Kanne und anderen Werkzeugen und Geschirr sowie dicke Decken und Länger haltbare Nahrung, vorwiegend Fleisch Blaizy Engine Name für invite: Blaizyra RP Name: Blaizy Rasse: Gnom Alter: 66 Beruf: Magier Besondere Fähigkeiten:'''Magieanwendung: Hervorrufung- Feuer, Bannung: Abwehr von schädlichen Zaubern/Reflexion, Bannkreise etc., beschränkte Kenntnisse im Umgang mit 1h Schwert, beschränktere Ingenieurs-Kenntnisse, -> Primär Bau von improvisierten Sprengkörpern '''Negative Eingeschaften: Geringe körperliche Stärke, Misstrauen gegen Nichtgnome Reisegepäck: Hochwertige Robe mit diversen Schutzrunen(angelegt), Gnomenrationen, dicker Umhang mit Kapuze gegen Kälte, dünnerer Umhang für warme Gebiete, "Sturmhaube", gnomisches Armeemesser, Gnomischer Knochenknacker "Der Klötenknacker"(angelegt), Umhängetasche mit Verzauberung für mehr Stauraum., Feldgeschirr, Feldflasche, alter, verzierter Zauberstab, Tagebuch mit Tinte. Kleine Menge an Zauberreagenzien. Doc Engine Name für invite: Vaedóc RP Name: Doc Rasse: Gnom Alter: 56 Beruf: Söldner Besondere Fähigkeiten: Guter Schütze, mäßige Kampferfahrung, guter Koch. Negative Eingeschaften: Leicht in Panik zu versetzen, anfällig gegenüber starken Hitzen, übermäßiger Stolz. Reisegepäck: 15 Schuss Munitionsbeutel, Feldflasche, 2 Bananen von Tel'Abim und 4 Gnomrationswürfel das Meiste davon alles in einem Braunen Rucksack hinter dem Gewehr verpackt während am Gürtel noch ein abgenutztes Kurzschwert baumelt. Lemu Blitzknip Engine Name für invite: Lemu RP Name: Lemu Blitzknip Rasse: Gnom Alter: 60 ( sieht aus wie 30 ) Beruf: Front-Tüflterin , Bereich Waffen und Belagerungstechnik -Verwalterin von Sektor VII- Besondere Fähigkeiten: Guter Geruchs und Geschmackssinn , Gut im Mörserschiessen , Schusswaffen , Waffen und Belagerungstechnik sowie deren herstellung, improvisation . Kann ebenso gut mit Granaten und Sprengstangen umgehen . Negative Eingeschaften: Schlecht im Nahkampf, da schwächer . Kann durchaus was vergessen! Bringt sich selbst manchmal in verwirrende Lagen . Miese Köchin! Hat seltsame angewohnheit , ihr essen mit Sprengpulver zu schärfen ! Hat ausgesprochenes Misstrauen und sogar Ängste gegen Katzen und Kater ... Reisegepäck: Ein Blauer Rucksack , obendrauf eine decke eingerollt . Im Rucksack liegt ein mörser mit der hälfte der munition ( teilt munition mit Hanna) , etwas kleidung zum wechseln , Rationen , ein Wasserschlauch , 2 Verbände , ein kleineres Seil von etwa 5 Metern . Bewaffnung : Ein Gnomisches Gewehr , 50 Schuss Normale Munition , 12 Magische Kältestopp munition. Kampfmesser am Gürtel sowie Bogenlichtschlüssel ebenfalls am Gürtel. Tüftlerumhängetasche : Ein paar kleine Granten und Sprengstangen ,Ein kleiner alter lederner Goldbeutel , Ein Patronenbeutel mit etwa 50 Schuss , kleinere ersatzteile wie Zahnräder und Bolzen . Gyroschraubendreher , Hammer . Zange .Blitzknipper . Pinsel. Sprengpulver in kleinen säckchen verpackt , jeweils 3 arten . ( Schwer , mittel und leichtes ) .Einige Lose Patronenhülsen mit Knippsatz , so rund 20 stück , EIn paar Metallteile ohne sinn ( Schrottwertigerer art ) Marka Knochentacker Engine Name für invite: Marka RP Name: Marka Knochentacker Rasse: Gnom Alter: 38 Beruf: Auszubildende Sanitäterin von Sektor VII Besondere Fähigkeiten'': 'Wissen: ''Da Marka sich dezeit in der Ausbildung zur Sanitäterin befindet, hat sie sich bereits ein medizinisches Grundwissen angeeignet. Durch das Miliztraining besitzt sie ein wenig Erfahrung im Mörserschießen, dem Umgang mit Dynamit, der Benutzung eines Messers und im Aufbau eines medizinischen Infusionsständers. Nebenher lernt sie Darnassisch (mit mittelmäßigem Erfolg). ''Allgemeines: ''In medizinischen Situationen reagiert sie kühl und sachlich. Sie hat einen guten Orientierungssinn und weiß immer instinktiv wo Norden liegt, weshalb sie keinen Kompass benötigt. Sie hat einen überdurchschnittlichen Toleranzlevel gegenüber Elektrizität und einen sehr guten Kreislauf. Wenn sie mehrere Minuten lang gedreht wird, wird ihr nicht schwindelig. Ihr Lieblingsduft ist der von Vanille. ' ''Negative Eingeschaften: '''Körperlich: ''Sie hat sehr große Füße, weshalb sie nicht fürs Spionieren geeignet ist, da diese beim Schleichen zu viel Lärm verursacht. Wenn sie atmet, ist dabei ein kleiner pfeifender Ton zu hören, da sie sich einst die Nase gebrochen hatte. Ebenso schwitzt sie sehr stark und schnell. Auf Tomaten reagiert sie mit einer heftigen allergischen Reaktion, bei welcher ihr der Hals anschwillt und sie kaum atmen kann, daher vermeidet sie dieses Gemüse, wo es nur geht. ''Charakter: ''Marka ist manchmal etwas zu offenherzig und ein klein wenig naiv. Ab und zu hat sie eine Faulheitsphase, in welcher sie am liebsten gar nichts machen möchte. Sie kann durchaus zickig reagieren, wenn jemand sie plump anmacht. ''Allgemeines: ''Sie verabscheut Schlangen. Ihre größte Angst besteht darin, bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt zu werden. Manchmal verletzt sie sich, ohne es zu bemerken. ' '''Reisegepäck:''' Lederrucksack (medizinisch): zwei Dutzend Mullbinden; Desinfektionsmittel; Brand- und Wundsalbe; Mittel gegen Insektenstiche; allgemeines Gegengift; ein kleiner Behälter mit Feuchtigkeitscreme; zwei Druckverbände für stark blutende Wunden; Schmerzmittel; Antibiotika; ein kleiner Beutel mit Kräutern jeglicher Art und Notizen, wie diese zu benutzen sind; fiebersenkendes Mittel; ein Kühlpad; zusammengerollter Schlauch für mögliche Bluttransfusion; leere Spritzen (sechs); Anti Allergika aufgrund ihrer Tomatenallergie. Lederrucksack (allgemein): Energieriegel; vier Riegel, welche den ganzen Tag sättigen; Nähzeug; ein Notizbuch mit den wichtigsten Krankheiten und ihren Behandlungsmethoden; ein Seil (15m befestigt am Rucksack); ein regenfester Mantel; eine Schlafrolle (zusammengerollt und unter dem Rucksack befestigt); Uniform von Sektor VII; Wechselunterwäsche; zwei Packungen Seife; ein Kartenspiel; ein Feuerzeug; Batterien für die Taschenlampe, Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta. Am Körper: ein Überlebensmesser an der linken Hüfte; eine Taschenlampe und der Knochentacker an der rechten Hüfte; Winterkleidung; warme Wollsocken (blau); ein blauer Umhang; Wasserschlauch, der an der rechten Schulter und der linken Hüfte angebunden ist; in der linken Hosentasche eine kleine Sprühdose Pfefferspray; in der rechten Hosentasche 10 Gold und ein Chronometer. Mexa '''Engine Name für invite: Mexa RP Name: Mexa Rasse: Gnom Alter: 51 Beruf: In der Findungsphase Besondere Fähigkeiten: Keine, von denen sie wüßte und die sie für besonders halten würde. Sie ist sehr hilfsbereit, freundlich und abenteuerlustig. Ängstlich ist sie selten und wird daher wohl auch alles mitmachen oder ausprobieren, das man ihr anträgt. Negative Eingeschaften: Mexa ist ein Schussel vor dem Herrn. Sie hat es bereits vor Jahren geschafft sich selbst ihr Augenlicht zu verwüsten. Immerhin, Dank Brille ist sie nicht ganz blind, und - sie lebt noch. Also gibt es wohl noch Hoffnung. Wenn man mit ihr unterwegs ist, könnte es auch passieren, dass man auf Leute trifft, die nicht so gut auf sie zu sprechen sind. Aber das dürfte im Dschungel ja das geringste Problem sein - sollte man meinen. Reisegepäck: Ein Dolch als einzige Waffe an ihrem Gürtel, Kleidung für jede zu erwartende Witterung in einem Rucksack, der fast so groß ist wie die Gnomin selbst, dabei sehr sperrig, aber wohl nicht allzu schwer. Eine Deckenrolle auf dem Rucksack, ein Kissen darin. Ein paar Überraschungen könnten sich in ihrem Gepäck allerdings durchaus auch noch finden. Trixie Knallschraub Engine Name für invite: Knallschraub-DasSyndikat RP Name: Trixie Knallschraub Rasse: Gnom Alter: 66 Beruf: Mechanotechnikerin Besondere Fähigkeiten: Trixie zeigt neben ihrer wachsenden Qualität als Ingenieurin vor allem ein großes Interesse an Büchern und insbesondere kulturhistorischen Abhandlungen. In ihrer Freizeit verbringt sie oft Stunden in der großen Bibliothek in Eisenschmiede, um die neusten Erkenntnisse der Forscherliga zu verfolgen, das Verzeichnis der gnomischen Erfindungen zu studieren und theoretische Materialkunde zu betreiben, welche sie sich wohl erhofft, in ihrer praktischen Arbeit irgendwann einmal verwenden zu können - auch wenn dieser Wunsch gerade bei den exotischeren Materialien bislang zumeist nicht in Erfüllung gegangen ist. Ihr Gemüt wirkt dementsprechend häufig kühl , so schweigsam wie sie sich manchmal gibt, und lässt sich nur durch besondere emotionale Anspannung in ihrem nachdenklichen Wesen beirren... Negative Eingeschaften: ...dahingehend zeigt sie sich jedoch schnell ängstlich bis gar feige, wenn sie sich mit physischer Gewalt oder ihr unangenehmen Fremden konfrontiert sieht. Zudem ist sie auch eine wahrlich schlechte Kämpferin, die sich oft auf Grund ihrer Angst in körperlichen Gefahrensituationen zusätzlich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Des Weiteren fällt ihre moderat bis stark ausgeprägte Abneigung gegenüber arkaner Magie auf, wann immer ein solcher Aspekt Gesprächsthema wird oder schlimmer noch: aktiv in ihrer Nähe praktiziert wird. Trotz der zweifelsohne gegebenen Unzuverlässigkeit so mancher gnomischer Erfindung, scheint sie technische Konstrukte und Methoden positiv zu bevorzugen und solche magischen Ursprungs fast schon kategorisch abzulehnen. Auf Grund einiger prägender Erlebnisse der jüngeren Vergangenheit hat sie begonnen diesem Thema etwas offener gegenüberzustehen, oder ihre Abneigung zumindest nicht beständig zu kommunizieren. Reisegepäck: Trixie ist für die nordwärtige Reise in warme Woll- und Lederkleider gehüllt. Die fast kniehohen, schwarzen Arbeitsstiefel sind bis zu einem gewissen Grad wasser- und öldicht. Ein pelzbesetzter Mantel spendet ihr zusätzlichen Schutz vor der eisigen Witterung. Ihre Augen bleiben häufig hinter den dicken, gelben Gläsern ihrer mechanischen Schutzbrille mit Bi-Okularverstärker verborgen. Das Gerät besitzt eine Mikrovergrößerung, welche sehr begrenzt auch auf die Ferne eingesetzt werden kann, obleich das Bild dann durch den ungeeigneten Schliff der Linsen verzehrt und unscharf wird. Ebenso ist das Bi-Okular mit einem Restlichtverstärker bestückt, der Nachtsicht auf kurze Distanzen erlaubt. Allzeit griffbereit an einem Gurt um ihre Hüfte trägt sie einen in eine Tasche eingesetzten Werkzeugkasten von moderater Größe, der ihre Bewegungsfreiheit im regulären Gebrauch nicht all zu sehr einschränkt. Sein Inneres tut sich durch eine besondere Verschachtelung der Fächer und Trenneinzüge hervor, die es ihrem vorsortiert eingebrachten Werkzeug erlauben optimal verteilt zu sein. Zudem sorgen zwei Energiezellen-Adapter an den Seiten des Kastens für die Möglichkeit elektrische Energie von einer Zelle über ein eingezogenes Titanium-Kabel auf eine andere zu übertragen. Eine kleine Kurbel bietet theoretisch die Möglichkeit auch manuell Energie zum Laden einer solchen Zelle zu erzeugen. Das sonst hartschalige Design ist seitlich durch aufgefalltete Stoffeinzüge in geringem Maße vergrößer- oder verkleinerbar. Bestückt ist der Kasten mit einer engen Auswahl technischen Zubehörs und Kleinstgeräts, wie auch einem Satz gyromatischer Mikroregler in verschiedenen Größen, sowie - gut verpackt - zwei Tonfläschen mit einer klaren bis gelblich-spiegelnden Flüssigkeit darin. Mit Hilfe eines Schulterriemens trägt sie zudem einen großen Universalrollgabelschlüssel auf dem Rücken und gleich daneben, sofern die Reise es verlangt, ihren Rucksack, welcher einen einzigen Satz Ersatzkleider, eine aufgerollte Wollstoff-Steppdecke, spartanische Mengen Proviant für zwei bis drei Tage, sowie eine energiezellenbetriebene Handleuchte enthällt.